vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnès Bell
Summary Ureshiko Asaba (浅羽 嬉子, Asaba Ureshiko) is the current magical girl in charge of managing the Wonderland—her alias is Agnès Bell. She succeeded Freya in the position, and decided to have the Wonderland retain the same identity as that of her two predecessors as an experiment on human potential. Given that she was chosen by the elders of Realm to guard the Wonderland, it is clear that Ureshiko has strong magical powers, and it would come as no surprise if she had the strongest abilities in Realm. However, even a magical girl with powers as great as Ureshiko's would be unable to manage an entire town on her own, and so she must use a ring passed down by previous Managers in order to keep the area stable. Although she knows that her time as the Managerial Magical Girl has probably come to an end, Ureshiko is reluctant to give away her authority; she believes in the power of humans to determine their own fate, and wants to keep the Wonderland the way it is, despite the urging of the Elders for her to change it, and the fact that her costume is becoming more and more revealing as her body grows. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 10-B Name: Ureshiko Asaba/Agnès Bell Origin: Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnès Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Magical Girl, Housewife, Manager of the Wonderland Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Magic, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Flight (with broom), Gravity Manipulation, Transformation, Magic Sealing, Creation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Healing, Energy Projection (with wand), Magiportation, Light Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, BFR (with wand), Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier, Scrying, probable Object Possession, Magic Detection (with ring), probable Age Shifting, Environment Manipulation, Restoration, etc. | None Attack Potency: Large Town level (The original Manager created Wonderland, a town of this size, and its position can shape it in any way or form one desires) | Human level Speed: At least Superhuman flight speed, likely Subsonic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Large Town level (Took part of an attack that was going to wipe out Wonderland) | Human level Stamina: High | Normal Range: Standard melee range, inter-dimensional with magic Standard Equipment: Wand, Broom, Managerial Ring Intelligence: Above most as a magical girl, average as a normal person Weaknesses: Quite clumsy in her civilian guise, kissing someone voids her powers forever. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magity: The standard spell used to perform various magical functions. Key: As the Manager | Depowered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnès Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Age Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Broom Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magical Girls Category:Married Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Environment Users Category:Ring Users Category:J.C.Staff Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7